


Coastline, Neckbone

by Guts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guts/pseuds/Guts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot looking at Dave and Rose. Critique is welcome. Angry wrathful, anti-incest cries are welcome, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coastline, Neckbone

your dream girl is a milk sallow pixie with a long neck and little tendrils of white hair on her neck.

she is staring at you as you think, her face smooth and legs tucked up.

She opens her mouth and rips your brain up with a bored look on her face.

She keeps bruises on her tiny wrists and red scores on her neck, she calls it even when she holds your hand so tight you bite your lip in to strips. at night she sleeps facedown, her body twisted, you don’t reach out or twine your legs until four oh clock, she is not a model in the magazines with her missing tan and thin, cold hair, her painted lips and skininbones. she makes your knees weak when you watch her put her lipstick on in the morning, she leaves at 5 oh 2 and the bed is now cold.

 

when you try to cuddle with her she levels you with a glance.

when she wakes up with her nose bloodied and tearing at her eyes, you bite into her collarbone and hollow her back into sleep.


End file.
